prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirari Yozora
is one of the protagonists of the Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure based fanseries Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Birth of New Stars. Yozora is a lady like 14 year old girl, with a great imagination, who can be fascinated quite easily. Coming from a traditional family, Yozora does her best to ajust with her family's requirements. But the true Yozora is an immature girl with a lot creativity. She likes to think up stories of super heroes and wonders about the miracles beyond the rainbow. A few days after the light of the stars had faded into darkness, Yozora was encountered by a weird creature named Horp and a girl from her homeplace. It later turned out, that Yozora had the power to transform into the New Star . Appearance Personality Yozora is a lady like 14 year old girl, with a great imagination, who can be fascinated quite easily. Coming from a traditional family, Yozora does her best to ajust with her family's requirements. But the true Yozora is an immature girl with a lot creativity. She likes to think up stories of super heroes and wonders about the miracles beyond the rainbow. Relationships *'Kirari Kaguya:' Kaguya is Yozora's mother, who owns a little flower store, where she sells the flowers she has planted and raised herself. She is a gentle, yet somewhat strict woman, who likes to teach other people the importance of the beauty of nature. Her perfection is Ikebana, the Japanese art of flower arrangement. *'Kirari Akikazu:' Akikazu is Yozora's father, who works at a rice paddy at the borders of Ogawa. *'Hanabi Nanase:' A girl Yozora has met one day after the light of the stars had faded into darkness. The girl was accompanied by some weird creature from space that told the two girls they were chosen to renew the light of the night sky. Ever since then, and especially after Yozora had become a Pretty Cure, she and Nanase had become friends. Etymology Kirari - Kirari comes from meaning "rejoice" or "take pleasure in", combined with meaning "star". Put together, the two kanjis could mean "pleasuring stars", referring to her alter ego Cure Stella. But kirari could also come from 輝 which can be translated as "radiance", "shine" or "sparkle". This would be an obvious reference towards Cure Stella, who holds the power of the light of the stars. Yozora - Yozora is the Japanese term for "night sky", coming from meaning "night" and meaning "sky". Her name may be lowkey referring to space, where the "sky" resembles the night sky at every time. Cure Stella - Stella is Italian and means star. Cure Stella is Yozora's Pretty Cure alter ego, who holds the powers of the new stars, as well as the light of stars. Yozora first transformed into Cure Stella, when she met Horp and found out about the troubles beyond the sky. Determined to preserve the beauty of the world, Yozora accepted to become Cure Nova's partner and was granted her Starelry Box and her Stella Pin. Attacks * : Cure Stella's first attack, which she first used in episode 2. Transformation "Cure Universe, Open Light!" is the transformation phrase used by Kirari Yozora in order to transform into Cure Stella. Trivia *Yozora's birthday falls on June 16th. References Category:Birth of New Stars: characters Category:Blue Cures